


You're Old Enough To Own A Toy Snail, But Not Old Enough To Tear Tape Off Your Walls

by NoSirNotMeNotEver



Category: Original Work
Genre: (But if I was Max is Daddy Thad is Baby and Bart is Bub), (Lowkey not me projecting onto Max and Bart and Thad what no), And my own personal tag:, Bart Allen/Thad Thawne/Max Mercury, Bedwetting, Bub Kink, But if you look up to what I'm projecting then they aren't twins, Caretaking, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Frottage, God I'm going to hell for this request and VIBING, Grinding, I CAN'T THINK OF ANY OTHER TAGS, M/M, Other, Pseudo-Incest, Somewhat, They're mentioned as twins, Wetting, baby kink, sorry haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSirNotMeNotEver/pseuds/NoSirNotMeNotEver
Summary: "Good boys. Sleep tight.""Night-night, Daddy."Baby waited for a few seconds, watching as Daddy closed their door and went to his bedroom, and he turned to Bub, uselessly pressing his hips against Bub's own as he hastily rutted against his twin."Mmm'no. Too tired, Baby. Lemme sleep. Don't– don't wanna be bad."
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Child Character/Original Male Child Character, Original Male Child Character/Original Male Child Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	You're Old Enough To Own A Toy Snail, But Not Old Enough To Tear Tape Off Your Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DLdaddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLdaddy/gifts).



> Please read the tags before you read! I hope you enjoy!

Baby's eyes snapped open, and a whimper left his throat as he realized that his diaper was full, uncomfortably wet against his skin and making him squirm in discomfort. 

It made him want to cry.

He hadn't wet himself in days, and now his diaper was full and uncomfortable and wet.

Next to him, Bub was sleeping peacefully, his diaper dry, and he quietly nudged Bub awake, his twin's eyes fluttering open with a little yawn.

"Baby?"

Bub quietly asked, and Baby watched as he sat up, the brunette rubbing his eyes sleepily, his curls bouncing playfully despite the obscenely late hour.

"Why're you up? You know that Daddy doesn't like us staying up late."

"I-I wet myself."

"Uh-oh. Do you want me to get Daddy for you?"

"You're Daddy's favorite; can you get him for me?

Baby asked, trembling, and Bub kissed his forehead, humming sweetly.

"Alright, Baby! You stay here, and I'll go get Daddy."

Bub announced, and Baby watched as Bub left the room for a few seconds before he returned with Daddy, Daddy holding a new diaper and wipes in his hands.

"Up on the changing table."

Daddy ordered, voice raspy from waking up, and Baby whimpered, crawling up on the changing table and watching as Bub crawled under the blankets again so that Daddy wouldn't clearly see him touching himself. 

Bub was allowed to masturbate as long as Daddy didn't outright see it, but Baby was not allowed to do such things.

Baby turned his face away, his cheeks flaming red, as Daddy undid his diaper and pulled it off, leaving his skin bare and wet.

A soft cloth passed between his legs over and over again, and Baby made a soft, strangled noise as he felt his dick perk up, hardening under Daddy's indirect touch, desperate for attention.

But he wouldn't be able to orgasm for Daddy; little boys did not touch themselves, and he knew that Daddy would never touch his dick.

"Good boy, Baby. You've been doing so well."

A new diaper was pressed against his skin before it was gently snapped shut, and Baby whimpered as Daddy picked him up and placed him next to Bub, rubbing his cheek fondly.

"Now, you two be good boys, okay? No more wetting; you have to be good if you ever want to wear big boy undies, alright?"

"Y-Yes, daddy!"

Bub mewled, and Baby watched as Bub's hand furiously worked beneath the cover, the much more...eager...boy trying to bring himself to completion quickly.

It wasn't fair how Bub was allowed to masturbate but he wasn't, but then again, Bub —though he often accidentally messed up— at least tried to be good for their Daddy. 

Baby was a little more rebellious in that aspect; as much as he loved his Daddy, he loved to break the rules too much to give it up.  
And though he no longer was able to be as mischievous as he once was, where he was happily confined to the upper floor of the house and his diaper, he liked to make things as colorful as he could.

Bub, on the other hand, was still a goody two-shoes.

Baby watched as Bub's face suddenly screwed up, tears streaming down his equally-freckled cheeks, before he came, making Daddy tut softly in reprimand.

"Guess I have to change your diaper, too, now, huh?"

"Yes, Daddy. 'M sorry."

"That's alright, Bub. At least you did wet. At this rate, you'll be in big boy pants before Baby."

Baby scowled, and he nuzzled under the covers, watching as Daddy changed Bub's diaper before Bub was curling up next to him in their shared bed.

"Good boys. Sleep tight."

"Night-night, Daddy." 

Baby waited for a few seconds, watching as Daddy closed their door and went to his bedroom, and he turned to Bub, uselessly pressing his hips against Bub's own as he hastily rutted against his twin.

"Mmm'no. Too tired, Baby. Lemme sleep. Don't– don't wanna be bad."

Baby rubbed himself against Bub until he finally came, making sure to pull his dick out before he came so as to not already soak his diaper, and he orgasmed with a whine before he tucked himself back into his diaper and curled up around Bub. 

"Good night, Bub."

"Goodnight, Baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please drop a kudos if you would like :)


End file.
